Dragon Age: Sword and Bow
by helenGet
Summary: What if Aveline had a younger sister when she ascaped Ostagar? the bond between then is strong, but will it crumble before mighty Kirkwall?
1. Chapter 1

For how long have we been running since Ostagar? More and more of darkspawn on their way, and I don't know how long my arrows can last.

My bow felt heavy in my hands, my arrows hit their marks, darkspanw falling one by one, in a coner of my eyes I could see Aveline and Wesley, surrounded by darkspawn, Wesley was struggling to remain upright, left arm held close to his breastplate, while his other parried blows. Eveline was slashing her shield at the Darkspawn with her sword, trying to keep them at bay.

_We are not going to make it!_

Then an orb of fire shot past the cliff, impacting the darkspawn around Eveline, I turned to look at the new company, of four people, tree woman and a young man. Two of them looked like mages, the boy a swordsman, the other woman looked old.

_Who the hell are they? Doesn't matter, I have to keep fighting._

An arrow after an arrow flow from my bow, hitting darkspawn one by one, soon only one arrow reminded. One big fireball and the fight were over.

I was standing on the cliff panting, putting my bow behind my back, as I slowly got down from the cliff. Running up to Aveline, who introduced herself and Wesley, before checking her for injuries.

She gently squeezed my shoulder.

"This is my little sister Eve."

I looked from Eveline to the striking blues eyes I had ever seen before in my life. I could feel myself blush; I nodded my head in greetings. The woman –Hawke- smiled at me, her striking deep blue eyes shining in the sun.

"Aveline I'm out of arrows, I'll go look up for some while you decide what to do." I looked back at Hawke and nodded my head before walking up to the corpses of people and darspawn alike to see if there anything worth to take.

_This was not the way I imagine my life would go..._

* * *

AN: This is my first try on DA2, please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2 Wounds

I come back to the group after scouting and collecting some potions from the bodies that I found of dead refuges. Some says that looting the body is a sin, but to us they were resources and if people will judge her from high class nobles that has provision that anyone could ever need aren't worthy to lick her boots. I collected arrows and made my way towards the group, I jumped on the rock and saw them talking. My sister had this look on her face as if someone has insulted her.

''We fell to betrayal, not the darkspawn. This arm of horde will not have the same advantage.'' My sister glared at the young swordsman.

I remember the Ostagar as if it was just yesterday, being on the battlefield with my teammates, Shooting arrow after arrow and watching and trying to ignore as my teammates falling on by one. Trying not to feel, not to look at their faces, but she just could not, it was horrible, but she know that she can not leave her post, she just can't. Then she saw the light, it was the signal, and she could feel the hope in her heart growing, before watching the army retreating, leaving us, feeling the hope fade, and she could do nothing but scream, and her mind told her one thing -Run- so she did, she found her sister and together they fled, never looing back.

_It over, we are alive. But for how long..?_

She shook her head as she heard Hawke ''So long as you know I stand with Bethany. Templar.'' She could hear the warning in Hawke voice. She cursed under her breath at her sister husband, and glaring at his back before feeling someone looking at her, turning her head and she could see Hawke watching her, she blushed under her gaze and looked away.

Wesley nodded his head. ''Understood.''

I walked up to them and nodded my head in greetings. ''We should go sister, there are darkspawn near by, if we plan to move it should be soon.'' My sister nodded her head at me and the group started walking.

I looked at Wesley, he was shaking and looking pale. I touched his arm gently, ''You don't look so good, let me help.'' I put his arm over my shoulder and feel him lean on me and he was heavy. ''Dear Maker, you're heavy! What is my sister feeding you?'' I joked and saw him smile.

''I heard that!'' my sister looked over her shoulder and mock glared at me, I smiled innocently at her, there was a chuckle up ahead. We walked up the hill on the mountains, and I could see darkspawn near by. Hawke shouted a warning before sending a bolt of fire their way and slashing them with her staff as they got closer, while Carver slashed at them with his big sword, while my sister used shield to bash their heads and cut them open.

Bethany and I stood at the end, protecting the others from the enemy, using arrows and lighting we took out the few that were gaining on us. I could hear few from behind us and I turned my back to Bethany's and shooter them with my arrows.

It was not long after we took them out one by one. It was silent, and the enemy dead around us, we took a minute to catch out breath. While I used time to loot some bodies and collect some coin from darkspawn being careful not to get their blood on me.

I found some belt in one of the dead refuges that died on the hill. '_Could come in use_'

I saw from the couner of my eye, Evelin coming towards me, the worried gaze in her eyes, and I know she was worried. We all were.

''I am okay, no scratches. '' I smiled softly at her and she nodded her head, still cheeking me over with her eyes. As if trying to memorise me in her memory.

We walked down the hill, I was helping Wesley walk and the old lady walked behind us. As we come closer I got a bad feeling about this place.

I heard Hawke yell, ''We are under attack, what a surprise!'' Before I heard the sound of lighting fallow.

I put down Wesley and saw an Emissary with the darkspawn these were dangerous. Me and Bethany connected eyes and nodded our heads.

I drown my bow and yelled to the other. ''Take out the Emissary, leave the small fry to us!''

Hawke and Evelin went after it and Carver coverd our back while we took out archers.

I was so busy shooting that I did not feel an bolt stuck in my shoulder. Before I known it, the battle was over. I looked around the dead bodies.

I heard Bethany gasp and I tensed turned my gaze on her, and saw her looking at me, her eyes wide and concern. ''You are wounded!''

I looked at my shoulder and cursed. Eveline was soon by my side cheeking me over, and looking at the wound. '' We need to treat it. Now!''

I shook my head from dizziness and touched her hand gently. She looked at me, and she narrowed her eyes in anger as I shook my head.

''No, we have to move. You said it yourself, we need to press on before they regroup. There is no time. I can still shoot my bow. Just give me a bandage and I'll be good as new.''

Hawke walked closer to me and took my hand and poured the healing potion on my wound before bandaging it up, looking at my eyes.

''I am sorry, Healing is not my type of magic, I am more elemental then heling, Bethany can you do anything?'' She turned to look at her sister who nodded her head.

Bethany gently lowed her hands on my wound, her hand glowing. I could feel pain disappearing. Only slightly discomfort was left.

''I can not heal it while the bolt is in your shoulder. I can only numb the pain for a while. I'm sorry.''

I smile at her, and patted her hand. ''Thank you. This should do.''

Eveline touched my hand, ''Can you use your bow?''

I smirked at her, ''Dear sister I survived Ostagar did I not? I am fine.'' I winked at her and she smile softly at me before ruffing my hair.

We went up the hill and soon we could feel the ground shake under our feet, I got a bad feeling about this, but i could not help myself, ''Wesley please tell me this was your stomach growing?'' Wesley shook his head and soon after his eyes widen in shock as one big ogre was running right at us.

''This is not good...''


	3. Chapter 3 Family's Losses

This was not good. The big ogre coming straight at us, the ground shaking as the ogre run. My eyes widen in fright. I pushed Wesley out of the way, I screamed in pain as I landed on my wounded shoulder, everything become blurry, I could see Carver trying to protect his mother, I could see my sister looking my way and screaming my name before turning back to the ogre.

There was ringing in my ears, The pain in my shoulder like a fire burning. I closed my eyes for a moment.

When I opened them again I could see Carver dead body close to me, his mother crying over him, screaming for him to wake up. His blood pooling around us.

I could see Hawke and Eveline fighting the ogre, with everything they got, while the ogre roared in anger and tried to run them down. I could hear the footsteps of the darkspawn closing in on us, I tried to stand up and get to my bow, but then everything become blurry again, I tried to warn them.

''Darkspawn!''

Bethany was closer to us and used her fire to surround us so that the darkspawn could not get us, while she was outside of the ring of fire, using her ice to freeze them and crush them with the but of her stuff. I grimsed in pain and clenched my teeth. Two hands pooled me down and a weak voice of Wesley in my ear. '' Just stay down!''

I watched the battle, it feels like an eternity passed before Hawke killed him with one of her spells. There was silence. My sister gaze turned towards us as she run to us. She looked us over, before turning towards the crying woman.

''I am sorry Mistress. You're son is gone.'' She said gently to her, I stood away from them, watching this tragedy. My arm was numb and I could not feel it any longer. My other arm was around Bethany. Trying to comfort the best way I can.

''No these things will not take Carver!'' She yelled at my sister, before turning her eyes on her son and gently stroking his hair, and crying.

This was the same as Ostagar. Dead all around us. No where to hide, no where to run from it. It will take you one way or the other.

Hawke slowly come closer to her brother body, and dropped to her knee. Her gaze mournful, being the oldest sibling must be hard.

''He gave his life to protect you. He died bravely.'' I whispered to them softly, My sister walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

''Maybe we should grieve when we are safe?'' Hawke said Gently. Her mother snapped, glaring at her. Telling her how it was her fault that Carver died. 'This was not her fault, if she need to fault someone let it be the darkspawn...'

I could not watch it any longer, I turned away, it was too soon, the memories were still fresh of her friends at Ostagar, of their dead bodies, and broken promises.

She shook her head as she bent down to pick up her bow from the ground, when an arrow flew past her head, as she snapped to attention as darkspawn started to surround them.

''Eve!'' I could hear my sister yell my name, as she saw me surrounded by darkspawn, I used my bow to protect myself.

While Eveline tried to get to me, yelling them to get out of her way, as she bashed and slashed thought them. But no matter how much she cut them down, more were coming.

''Forget about me! The are to many of them! '' I shouted as I leap away from one of the darkspawn, while using my bow as a shield to stop the coming attack, kicking him away from me. I was panting and the pain in my shoulder was increasing more and more, soon I could hardly see, I lost to much blood.

The darkspawn surrounded us, there was no way out. ' _Is this the end? Will we die here like just like that?_' I panted I could hardly hold my bow in my hand, everything was blurry. The suddenly we heard a roar from behind us, I looked over my shoulder and saw an strange shape on the top of the hill. I saw the beast leap down and then there was fire, yelling and screaming, I hided behind the rock, as fire spread around us.

My head was so heavy and I could hardly see a thing, my arm was holding my wounded shoulder, it was so hard to breath. I tried to look over the rock to see what was happening, but before I could even move an muscle, everything turned dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Loss is the side of the loving they never warn you of...that should you lose someone you love, your heart is buried with them.

The moment i woke up, we were already on a ship, selling towards Kirkwall. My wounds were healed, Wesley dead, taken by the Blight sickness. Yet we were alive. 'At what cost? ' The ship was full of refugees, the feeling of despair is all around us. Eveline tried not to cry, she did not want to look weak in front of me, she pull on her mask, the one I know so well. The moment I tried to touch her hand, she flinched just for a moment, yet it hurting more then anything. I wanted to do anything, something to make the hallow look from her eyes. She didn't even look at me when I moved closer and put my arm around her. Those moments were rare between us. She was the stronger one, and I was the accident that happen to our parents. The unwanted one.

Yet Eveline was always there, helping and protecting. All the time. Until Wesley. He was the one who took her away from me. I used to hate him, hate him for making her smile, hated him that he was making her happy, I was jalousie, of the time she spend with him, of the love that was between them. Yet I respected him. Sometimes respect is better then love right?

'Eveline, I...''

'Not now Eve! Not now...''

Eveline snapped at me, and it hurts, I nodded my head, and turned my gaze away from her, looking at Hawke, who was looking down and mourning her brother, her shoulders were shaking, I put my hand on her arm in comfort, witch she was grateful for.

''I...What was he like?'' I asked Hawke softly, rubbing the small of her back up and down in comfort. Hawke smiled, as she turned to look at me.

''He was an hot headed , stubborn and a show off. Always tried to get under my skin...'' She shook her head as she remembered their times together.

I smiled softly, remembering my time at the camp with my friends, at the Kings army, eating by the fire, joking and laughing about the boys. Drinking and dancing.

''I used to have a friend just like that...She was one crazy nag, tried to take on our training teacher all by herself, she tried to show that she the best fighter, before one second with the master and she was eating mug shit!'' We laughed a little at the picture. Hawke smiled softly at me, her smile making me blush and turn my eyes away.

''Thanks.''

'' No problem.''

''Try to get some sleep, we should be there soon.''

''I will. You too.''

Hawke nodded her head and fall silence. I moved back to my sister side, feeling her gaze on me, I turned to look at her, her eyes were full of grief and sorrow.

''I'm sorry.''

''Me too.''

''We okay right?''

''We are.''

I putt my head on her shoulder as she on my head.

''I love you.'' I said gently and softly, I could feel my sister tense, before she relaxed. I know, those words I will not hear back. It was too soon, to much.

'I know.'' She put her hand on my head and stroke it, just like in the past. Those moments were rare. I know that this will not last. She misses this, she miss her friends. But Eveline was here. Here and now. Alive. That more then she could ever ask for.

She closed her eyes, and relaxed her body as the roaking of the boat lured her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Year Pass

Speaking of sisters, When I though that she will be pissed when she will find out about the deal with the Red Iron. I was wrong.

She was very happy about that, when she and Hawke went to talk with him, Me and my sister decided to stay with Mearen and his mercenary group, for a year. Hawke on other hand was a very different story. Witch my sister did not approve. So there was the decision me and Eveline will go work for Red Iron while Hawke with the smuggles. After doing some jobs for them, a year has passed us buy, Eveline joined guards and become a guardswoman, and now she is keeping eye on me since I choice to stay with the Red Iron. Again she did not approve. But she did threated Mearen about if anything happens to me she is going to kill him. While using her sword on his 'jewels'. He did not like that. I pity him. When it come to my life, sis can be a bit overprotective.

Anyway, since the Year passed by, I got some good reputation for myself, they call me now Eve the Huntress. I take a job from those that are in need, and don't take payment from locals, because I get lots from dead bodies. My name is very popular in Low Town, every one knows that no one can hide from me for long. So far I like this life.

I still try not to think about the war, the people we left behind, the loved one that died. Still the nightmares were still there. Sometimes I don't even sleep, witch make Eveline very concerned. She been over protective a little bit to much. Sometimes she visit, when she has a break or, when she need me for anything.

Usually we still fight, about my life, then her own. Or about me visiting the Rose. I am not a kid any longer, Hawke understand that. Why can't she?

Speaking of Hawke, we become very close, she always visit me at the Red Iron, or take me with her to save some poor soul. She is a free spirit, that one. She become my best friend. She always watching my back. Teasing me all the time. I think she loves to do that. She is trouble maker. Funny, Eveline says the same thing about me.

Speaking of adventure, I just finished my own mission, and now I am looking over the potions that I need to buy. I used all of mine today, so I need to restock.

''Worthy, did you get any new shipments by any chance?'' I asked the dwarf.

''The shipment is late, take what I have for now.'' He told me crossing his arms.

I snorted. ''Problems my friend?''

''Not. Att. All.''

I smirked, Before turning back to the options in front of me. I heard footsteps behind us. Before I heard Hawke.

''Eve What a surprise!'' Hawke shouted as she come closer, while Bethany waved her hand at me in greeting. There was a dwarf with them. Some poor soul need of saving perhaps?

''Hawke. Beth. Good to see you.'' I told her as I paid for my potions. Hawke glanced at the potions I was putting in my bag, before her blue eyes connected with my own. God I could look in them for the rest of my life. IS it weird that your own best friend eyes making you hot all of sudden?

''What brings you to Hight Town?'' Hawke asked me as she swing her arm over my shoulder in a hug. I looked at her.

''Shopping. Who the dwarf?'' I looked at the dwarf who was watching us. Hawke fallowed my gaze and smirked. ''My new partner.''

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. '' Since when are you into them?'' Hawke eyes widen. Beth giggle. ''No! I mean new expedition partner. His brother Berthnad did not take us, so Varric come to the rescue when a pick pocked stole my money. So now we need fifty sovern for the Deep Roads expedition.'' She smirked at me. My eyes widen. My face palled as she told me about the deep roads. Is she crazy? Deep Roads that's where all the darkspawn live.

Hawke smiled at me. ''So got any jobs? Someone you need to save?''

I narrowed my eyes. ''Deep Roads?'' I asked my best friend who nodded her head. My eyes twitched ''Deep...Roads?'' I mouthed to Hawke slowly. She just smirked at me. ''Yup.''

I turned to Bethany. ''Beth?'' She just shook her head.

I sighed. ''Only you will be crazy to do that. No I don't have anything right now.'' Hawke was disappointed before Beth mention about Eveline being in city guards and might have a job for them. Hawke asked. ''You are coming right? Eveline would be happy to see you. You never visit her.'' I groaned. Yes since Eveline joined with city guards I never once visit her. After all she always at barracks then at home. There was no point. She's living in there than with me. She takes her job very serious.

''Hawke.'' I said, trying to get out of the situation of coming with them to see Eveline. Hawke on other hand did not budge.

''Eve''

I crossed my arms. ''No.''

Hawke just smiled her charming smile and oh god her eyes...

''Yes, you are coming with us. Its time to stop hiding.''

I shook my head at her, trying not to give in. ''No way. Not this time Hawke.''

Hawke locked her eyes with mine and I known I was a goner, because she has That look in her face. Her husky voice AND THESE beautiful bed room like eyes that I just could not resist. She touched my hand gently. ''Eve...please...''

Oh. My. God. The voice. She used the voice on me. I groaned. My sister will kill me when she sees me. ''Fine! I'll come. But if she goes for her sword, you're protecting me.''

Hawke smirked knowing she has won and her eyes sparked in amusement. ''Don't worry Eve, Ill protect you from your big bad elder sister.'' She laughed at me. I slapped my face. I am going to regret this. Behind us I could hear Bethany and Dwarf Varicc talking.

''Who would have though that The Huntress is afraid of her own sister?'' Varric asked Bethany. Bethany just giggled before turning to him.

''Oh, you should have seen her when Eveline found out that she still working for Red Iron...''

Yup, Regret is my best friend right now. My face was red from embarrassed as Beth told Varicc the story. Hawke laughed as she swing her arm over my shoulder.

''Hawke.''

''Yes Huntress?''

''I Hate you.''

Hawke just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 Things we say

When we got to the barracks, and meet up with my sister, lets just say she was not happy to see me if her glare has anything to do with it. I just crossed my arms and leaned on the wall as Hawke talked with Eveline discussing about the family if the way Aveline was looking at her from time to time.

Aveline went closer to me and leaned again the same wall as I am. Ignoring me she looked at Hawke.

''Information is one of few perks of this job. Watch out for Bertrand-he's one son of bitch. ''

I looked at her. ''Were you spying on her again sister?'' Hawke narrowed her eyes. '' You know I don't like it when you have people watch me.''

Aveline shrugged her shoulders and looked away. ''Saved me camping on your doorstep. After what we went through to get here...'' Aveline shook her head before looking back at her. ''Well...you're no child, but I take care of my friends.'' Aveline smiled at Hawke, I on other hand snorted. She glared at me.

''And you! What the hell were you thinking on going out alone on that job? You could have been killed.''

I rolled my eyes, here we go again. Every time this happens. I glared at her. ''I am not a child sister. I can take care of myself! Red Iron always have my back. You know that!'' I argued with her. Aveline narrowed her eyes in anger.

''You should leave that mercenary group and come work in city guards! You were in an army with me! The Red Iron is bad influence on you!''

''Yes I was. I protected the country. We fought against the darkspawn and we lost! Badly. I fallowed the rules. I protected the King! I had enough! I joined the Red Iron not just because we needed to get into the city but to start fresh! I like it this way! ''

Hawke looked between us and Bethany tried to stop us from fighting with each others, it didn't help. That's why I didn't want to be here, because it always lead to here and soon she is going to say something that she might regret.

''They are sell swords! They are nothing but scum and they should all be under guard! They would spared theirs legs if they were paid enough-'' Bethany gasped, and Aveline eyes widen in horror as to what she said. She looked at me and saw my face blank and something in my features scared her. She tried to apologies. '' Eve I didn't...''

She tried to touch me and I turned away. ''Yes you did. Hawke I will meet you outside.'' I turned and walked out of viscount keep. How could she? How dare she? I was so angry that I punched the wall.

Hawke and the others come back from viscount keep my sister was with them.

I turned to Hawke. ''What did you find out?'' Hawke looked at Aveline before replying. ''We are going to help out the guards with their problem.'' I narrowed my eyes and looked at my sister. She was snooping around again.

''Why not tell guards about this problem then?''

''I will, I'll send my alerts and someone will take it, but since Hawke need some job, she can help me out. I do not like this. So I am offering.''

I nodded my head. ''Lead the way.''

The Sundermouthain looked beautiful to me. I always loved sand and fresh air. Here it was cleaner somehow, but it was a dangerous place.

''I believe there is going to be an ambush up ahead.'' I turned towards Hawke who smirked. ''Ambush how nice!'' I groaned she always joked around, was she even taking anything serious? I could see footprints on the sand, someone was trying to hide them.

Few Smugglers showed up on the hill. Hawke used one fireball and sanded them in their way. I pulled out my bow and started shooting, getting head shots all the time. ''Hawke you worked for smugglers, so why not talk with them and sort it all out?'' I yelled at her. She laughed.

After few more minutes the riders were dead around us, I took time to loot the bodies, ignoring my sister stare. I did not want to talk with her at the moment.

We continue on our way, coming closer to the ambush site.

''There ambush up ahead. Be prepared Hawke.''

The ambush happened as soon as we come close to it, I went on the hill and shoot my arrows from above them, giving them cover and support. While others went for a close range. Few arrows were send my way, one even nicked my arm, but I ignored it. Aveline was attacking them with furry. While Hawke and Bethany keep the distance, Varic was taking care of traps. One of raider stepped on one of the traps and it exploded all around them, killing the others.

That was the stupid thing to do. Getting killed by their own explosive. That one way to go.

''Back to the Keep for you're just reward.'' I walked up to them as my sister finished talking.

''Hawke you go on ahead. I'm going to check on my brother in arms if they need help.'' Aveline winced at my words. Serve her right. Hawke nodded her head.

''See you at Hangman?''

''Yeah. Drink on me.''

Hawke eyes sparkled. A mysterious smile on her face. Uh OH. ''You bet...''


	7. Chapter 7

Hangman was a shit hole, but a nice shit hole. Where you can drink your ass off and then wake up naked on some alley. How Varric live here I could not imagine, what I like about here is that you can get an ear out on what's going on in Fereldan, the Blight is over. So why no one going back if it's their home? Because of theirs fears? No home to return to? Maybe she should try to go and see for herself? Nah probably bad idea, her sister will have her head if she finds out that she left.

Speaking of news and older sister.

When Hawke come back from helping my sister she had this proud smile on her face. I choked on my drink when I heard the news.

''Aveline a Guard Captain Now?!''

Hawke smirked. ''Yup. I am so proud of her!''

My eyes widen in horror at the though that it mean to herself. ''OH god...''

Hawke drunk her ale and looked over at me. '' Why are you looking like that? It's a good thing right? I mean she will be busy doing guard duties to nag at you. You should be happy! Here let's drink to Guard Captain!''

I rolled my eyes. ''If you think she will forget about me, then you don't know my sister very well.''

Hawke just laughed and drunk her ale. Well maybe nothing bad will happen, don't get me wrong I'm happy for my sister she deserve it. The problem is my mercenary work. I am so sure she will disapprove of it. Speaking of work.

I looked up from my ale toward Hawke. ''Speaking of work, I got some work that Meeran want me to do, want to come?'' Hawke eyes sparkle as she hugged me. '' I am always up for some hunt for money.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Good. I'll meet you outside the Hangman at midnight. I'll see you around.'' I finished my ale and left the Hangman.

At Midnight I meet up with Hawke sisters and Varric. I told them to fallow me. Meeran was standing behind the Hangman.

''Meeran.'' I greeted him. He looked at me and crossed his arms.

''You decided slipping throats is better than begging?''

''I got your latter.''

''I know you'll come. Up for a hunt Huntress? I send some people for Lord Harimann. They never come back.''

I looked at Meeran. ''What do you want me to do?''

''The job's the same. Kill Harimann - but there's will be bonus if you find my men alive.''

Hawke asked. ''Who's Lord Harimann?''

Meeran looked at her. ''Don't know 'who's'. Rumor say he is a savvy one. His daughters give him marriage ties to half the city.''

I looked at Hawke and our eye meet. Hawke nodded her head. ''We'll take the job.''

Meeran nodded his head and smiled . ''Good, remember Harriman Dead my lad Alive, other wise you won't get paid. Happy Hunting Huntress.''

We left Meeran as we walked back to Hangman I was so deep in though about our mission that I didn't hear Hawke say good night and that she will meet me at the Docks. I went home.

AT morning we meet up again and went to look for our target. I could see some man surrounded Gustav, he was an armed. I took out my bow and nodded my head to Hawke.

I run up the stair and shoot the closest guy to Gustav. The fight begun.

Now that I could look closely at them I could see them wearing a guard uniform...were they fake guards or real? Something about this job didn't sit well with me. Gustav better talk after we save his sorry ass.

After one big fire ball, we took care of the guards. I went to get my arrows and loot some bodies...and it seems like those were real guards. Shit. Just what did I get myself into? Aveline if she finds out will kill me for sure.

When I went down the stair I could see Hawke talking with a Lord Harimann. She let him go? What the hell?

''Hawke! What the hell!? You let the target go!''

Hawke crossed her arm. ''That noble helped defeat the Blight. I simply can't kill him for that!''

''What?'' I turned to Gustav ''Gustav you better talk before I'll put my arrow down your ass! Is what she say is true?''

Gustav looked schoked ''I'm not going to tell Meeran you did that!'' He run.

What the hell? Did I just lost my hunt and got played? This is will be a bad spot in my reputation...Well I could always kill Harriman letter on...

I turned to Hawke. ''You know we are not going to get pay for letting the target go?''

Hawke smirked ''Maybe not. We can get half, since his man is alive. Right?''

I slapped my forehead, Maker save me. ''Meeran will get my head for this.''

I saw Hawke sending a fire ball towards one of the gnomes who looked like a Carta. I could hear her laugher where I was standing.

I rolled my eyes, of course Hawke will get in trouble. I looked at the dead guards. ''My sister is going to kill me...''


End file.
